Save me
by misi-chan
Summary: Siempre me he aferrado a tus palabras, así que sálvame. Yuki x Haru, Oneshot


¡Holas! Este es mi primer ff basado en Fruits Basket, así que no sé cómo estará (¡piedad, please!), y está dedicado a una tía estupenda: Lor Lupin, de regalo de cumple

A ver si os gusta!

SAVE ME

Yuki despertó oyendo los gritos de Kyo, provenientes de la cocina.

Se levantó de mal humor, había dormido mal y lo último que le hacía falta eran las provocaciones de su primo a aquellas horas de la mañana.

Apartó las sábanas de mala gana, se vistió y bajó a averiguar qué demonios ocurría, esperando que no fuera alguna de las tonterías de costumbre...

No tuvo suerte: Kyo perseguía a Shigure por toda la cocina, al parecer porque éste se había acabado toda la comida y sólo quedaban ajos tiernos para desayunar. Tooru miraba la escena muy preocupada, como acostumbraba, intentando separar al enfurecido pelirrojo del tranquilón de su primo el escritor.

Yuki interrumpió la carrera de Kyo con un puñetazo que, sorprendentemente, no llegó a su destino: la nariz del gato.

-¡Aparta de ahí, nena!-rugió Kyo.

Los ojos de Yuki brillaron fríamente un instante.

-No me des órdenes, gato estúpido.

-¡No me llames estúpido!

-Te das por aludido igualmente- Yuki le lanzó una mirada desafiante.

-¡Oh, cómo me cabreas!- Kyo dejó escapar a Shigure, que se escabulló detrás de Tooru, dejando tras de sí la estela de una última mirada divertida.

Kyo y Yuki empezaban a destrozar la cocina cuando oyeron unos leves golpes.

Apoyado indolentemente en el marco de la puerta de entrada, un chico un año menor que ellos los miraba con sorna: Hatsuharu Soma.

-Hey-dijo simplemente, a modo de saludo, mientras agitaba dos dedos.

-Hombre, el que nos faltaba. ¿Tú también vienes hoy con ganas de pelea?-gruñó Kyo.

-Cuando y como quieras-sonrió fieramente Haru.

-Por favor, chicos, id fuera a pelearos...la última vez estuvimos un par de semanas con la cocina al aire libre...-Shigure se asomó desde el salón, con la cara hecha un mar de lágrimas falsas.

-¡Tú no te metas donde no te llaman, pervertido!-bufó el gato.

-Kyoooo...no me insultes...no seas maloooo...- parecía que Shigure se lo estaba pasando de maravilla, a juzgar por su expresión maliciosa.

-Haru¿quieres un té?-preguntó Tooru, servicial como siempre.

-No, gracias-respondió el aludido- He venido a hablar con Yuki...

El chico de cabellos plateados lo miró con el interrogante pintado en la mirada de sus ojos violetas.

-¿Conmigo¿Por qué?

-¿Qué te parece si damos una vuelta y te lo explico?

-Está bien...

Haru sonrió por primera vez desde que había llegado e invitó a Yuki a pasar delante de él.

-Escucha, sabes que no me gusta dar rodeos, así que te lo preguntaré directamente¿qué te pasa?

-¿Eh?-Yuki lo miró sin entender.

-Sabes perfectamente de qué estoy hablando. Últimamente estás muy raro...conmigo.

-Ah...¿ah, sí?

-Sí.

Haru se detuvo a pocos pasos del pequeño lago, cogió una piedrecilla del suelo y la lanzó al agua. La piedra dio tres saltos antes de hundirse, produciendo suaves ondas en la superficie. El sol se ponía tras las montañas, dotando el ambiente de una cálida luz anaranjada.

-No me pasa nada-dijo Yuki, con la mirada perdida- Nada.

Apoyó la espalda contra el tronco de un árbol a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos. No se atrevía a mirar a Haru...si lo hacía, su primo descubriría la verdad. Tenía el don de leer en él como en un libro abierto.

-No me vengas con ésas- replicó el chico de cabello bicolor.

-Te digo que no pasa nada. Serán imaginaciones tuyas.

Haru se sentó en el suelo. Tardó unos instantes en responder, mientras jugueteaba con la arena de la orilla.

-No me lo creo-dijo con crudeza.

-Me da igual- Yuki se encogió de hombros- Te pones insoportable cuando estás de mal humor.

-No estoy de mal humor, maldita sea. Estoy preocupado por ti, eso es todo.

-Pues entonces deja de preocuparte- Yuki hizo un gesto vago con la mano-, porque pierdes el tiempo...

Haru no respondió. Su dedo se deslizaba sobre la arena de la orilla, trazando irregulares dibujos que sólo él sabía qué representaban. No decía nada, y Yuki aprovechó para pensar, con los ojos clavados en la nuca de su primo.

Hacía tanto tiempo desde la primera vez que se habían visto... Yuki recordaba la mirada agradecida que Haru guardaba para él.

A veces, cuando aún vivía en la casa principal, Yuki espiaba a Haru en sus entrenamientos. Éste se daba cuenta enseguida y lo llamaba gritando:

-¡Yuki¡Ven aquí¡Juguemos juntos!

Y Yuki se acercaba con timidez hasta que Haru le empujaba juguetonamente, con una gran sonrisa pintada en la cara.

Yuki recordaba un día en especial...uno de los días en que Akito acababa de darle una paliza.

Él estaba sentado en un rincón de su cuarto, temblando, lleno de contusiones, cuando Haru llamó suavemente a su puerta.

-Yuki...¿Ha vuelto a hacerte daño Akito?-preguntó con voz infantil.

-Sí...

Haru lo abrazó con afecto, acariciándole dulcemente los cabellos, y evitando mirarlo directamente a los ojos, porque no quería que viera sus lágrimas.

-Me gustas mucho, Yuki...-decía Haru en voz baja- Tú me salvaste...

Yuki no hablaba, tan sólo se dejaba llevar por la voz amable del otro chico, que lo acunaba contra su pecho...

-Hey, Yuki- Haru se levantó para situarse junto a él, apoyándose también en el árbol- Preocuparme por ti no es ninguna pérdida de tiempo. No puedo olvidar todo lo que hiciste por mí...es normal que quiera ayudarte.

Haru le pasó un brazo por los hombros, y Yuki se estremeció.

-¿Tienes frío¿Es eso?

-No...- Yuki miraba el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

Sí, seguro que Haru estaba agradecido, eso no lo dudaba. Pero...él siempre decía que Yuki había sido su primer amor, que lo quería muchísimo...y Yuki había acabado por aferrarse a esas palabras y creer en ellas.

_¿Por qué dices que fui tu primer amor¿Qué fue lo que hizo que dejaras de quererme como lo hacías antes¿He sido yo¿Fue porque me marché de la casa?_

La mano de Haru se cerró sobre su hombro.

-Te escucharé, así que cuéntamelo todo, por favor- pidió Haru.

Yuki cerró los ojos un instante, disfrutando del contacto cálido de su primo antes de decidirse a confesarle lo que sentía.

-Haru, yo...siempre he escuchado todo lo que decías sobre mí...y, bueno...me halagaba mucho¿sabes?

-¿De veras? A mí me parece que te avergonzabas...

-Yo...tengo que preguntarte algo, pero...no sé si...

-Adelante.

-Verás...me gustaría saber...-Yuki se bloqueó.

Haru esperó pacientemente, pero al ver que Yuki no se decidía a seguir, lo tomó de los hombros y exploró hondamente su mirada...y entonces lo comprendió todo.

_¿Por qué no me quieres¿Por qué ahora prefieres a Rin¿Por qué ella es mejor que yo¿Por qué¿Por qué¿Por qué?_

-Porque-dijo Haru con dulzura, respondiendo a la pregunta muda de Yuki-, si hubiera seguido enamorado de ti, Akito te habría matado.

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver¡También Rin corre peligro así!

-Pero Rin no me salvó- sentenció Haru- Y, lo creas o no, eso significa mucho para mí...tú significas mucho para mí. Así que haré lo que sea...para que seas feliz.

-¡Entonces sálvame¡Sácame de este infierno¡No puedo seguir viviendo así¡Es demasiado para mí¡No...!

Un leve movimiento, y los labios de Yuki quedaron sellados por los de Haru. Yuki cerró los ojos, sintiendo los brazos de Haru rodeándolo, protegiéndolo...salvándolo.

-Yuki...yo no...yo ya no puedo quererte como antes, lo sabes...eres muy importante para mí, pero...bueno, las cosas han cambiado y ahora Rin es quien...

-Está bien, no te preocupes...

Yuki se apartó de su primo sin mirarlo. Él no hizo nada por seguirlo, y el chico de cabello plateado se volvió para mirarlo.

-Ah, Haru...

-¿Sí?

-Gracias por salvarme.

Y sonrió.

END

¿Dudas¿Preguntas¿Tomatazos¿Alguna felicitación?

Please, reviews! Y un besote muy grande!

Nos leemos!


End file.
